


Everything Burns

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Cherri and Angel face the consequences of their actions
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Everything Burns

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't announce this in any of my stories but I wanted to do this because it was on my mind for a while. And since some sad shit is gonna happen in Star Crossed Lovers, let's add more onto it!
> 
> This story takes place after Cherri blows up on of Val's studios... Let's see the aftermath!

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T!" 

"Why not?"

Cherri was standing in the midst of the heat, for the first time ever, she was trembling. She didn't had any weapons or bombs to defend herself, and she was kept at bay by one of Val's stronger employees gripping her shoulders. So she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Her and Angel were abducted during one of their troublemaking session and brought straight to the studio..

Angel was in front of her, tears running down his face as he was kept still by Val holding him back, preventing him from running to Cherri.

"She only blew up your studio because I told her to! I... I bribed her, and told her to do it or else! So it's my fault!" Angel argued, "Please let her go!" Trying as hard as he could to pin the blame on himself but Val saw pass it all. Not once fooled by Angel's lies for even a second. Not that he was completely lying. Angel DID ask Cherri to blow up his property.

"Oh Angel..." Val purred, "You know I have zero tolerance for lies. Especially coming from you."

"I ain't lying! I'm telling the truth! Cherri is not responsible... I am." Angel said, "Let her go and I'll stay here, I won't leave you again, I promise!"

Not a single person said a word, no sound except Angel's gentle sobbing, soon Val said, "Oh Angel~ I know you'll stay where you belong and no need to be so sad... You can have your friend forever."

 _What does he mean by that?_ Angel thought, looking at the moth with teary eyes. Val snapped his fingers, and Angel heard a loud muffle scream and thud, "CHERRI?!"

A sharp blood stained spear roughly left the bomber's chest, and the demon fell to the floor, blood pooling from her mouth, back and chest. Cherri could only weakly look at Angel, "Angie..." She whispered, before her eye closed, and her body stopped moving. Not a single sound or breath escaped, only stillness.

Val released his grip on the spider who rushed to his girl buddy's lifeless body. Going on his knees and holding her, blood staining his fur as he tried shaking her awake.

"Oh my god... Cherri? CHERRI?! No... please, wake up... wake up... CHERRI! CHERRI! Please.. I need you! Cherri!"

.....

"Wake up!" Cherri shouted, shaking Angel awake who was violently tossing and turning in bed, "Angie, wake up!"

Angel awoke with a gasp, throwing himself in Cherri's familiar embrace, heaving in and out, "C-cherri?"

Cherri nodded, holding Angel close to her, "I'm here... I'm here. You just had a nasty dream." Angel was now weeping, unable to properly think.. The dream felt so real, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Angel wiped his eyes, still not letting go of his friend, "We were... in the studio... after ya blew up a piece of his property.." Angel stopped to wipe the tears blurring his vision, "Val had ya and.. he... he..." Angel began to break down once more.

"Killed me?" Cherri finished, glancing to the side.

"I tried ta stop him.. I tried but-"

Cherri lifted Angel's chin so he would look at her. The bomber gave him a gentle smile, "I'm not going anywhere. If that asshole thinks he can take me down he got another thing comin'. Beside I did it for you just so I can see you smile again. Dry those tears.."

Angel did so, his sadness replaced with a small smile, "I'm so happy ta have ya as my girl buddy."

"Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> It was all a dream! The underrated gem's okay! Cherri's such a good friend.


End file.
